The DS Quidditch World Cup
by FFabeonG
Summary: Soooo as the title suggests, this is a (one-shot) novelisation of the Quidditch world cup (bad fighty part) as it is portrayed by the DS Lego game (admittedly with slight alterations). Please R&R and enjoy! Hermione POV.


"We've got to get out of here! Now!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Both Ginny and I were about to ask why, but when he speedily shepherded us out of the tent., we saw why. It was horrible; tents were alight, burning to the ground as people (though they barely looked human) marched through the midst of people screaming, blasting them out of the way with flashes of green light. "Everybody get to the-" Mr. Weasley was drowned out as a mob of people charged past and suddenly he was gone.

"What on earth-" Fred began, but another mob stampeded by and both of the twins had suddenly vanished. Harry, Ron and I looked at eachother, but before we could speak, a much larger crowd had swept the boys away. Ginny clutched on to my arm and we both pulled out our wands as we realised we were alone.

"Hermione! What are we going to do?" Ginny was obviously frightened, and I gently squeezed her hand

"It'll be ok, Ginny." I said, raising my wand. "We just need to find the others."

"What if they're not ok?"

"They will be." We walked cautiously through the now- deserted wreckage, trying not to draw attention to ourselves, when suddenly

"Look!" Ginny hissed, pointing to a white cart. There were two of the hooded men in front of it, and they were firing spell after spell at it until...BOOM! it exploded, throwing someone who had been hiding behind back a couple of metres. That someone was...

"RO-" Ginny clapped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late. The hooded men had seen us and they raised their wands. Without even thinking, I yelled, "Impedimenta!" and my spell knocked one of them off their feet, which obviously surprised the other. The first got to his feet, they looked at eachother, and seemed to almost dissolve into smoke which shot into the air. "Who were those people?" I asked. Ginny had already run over to Ron who thank goodness was only dazed.

"Death Eaters." Ginny replied in a whisper which I could hardly hear over the roaring of nearby flames. "They're _his_ followers. You-Know-Who's."

"What are they even doing here?" Ron mumbled, getting to his feet.

"Who knows." I replied "For heaven's sake, Ronald, get your wand out! In case you haven't noticed, your father, brothers and best friend are missing and we need to find them!"

"Alright, bossy!" he snapped back. I opened my mouth to retort, but Ginny interrupted,

"Don't even think about fighting!" she said "We need to find the others!"

"Fine." I refrained from glaring at Ron, annoyed at him calling me bossy. Alright, maybe I am a bit, but still...

We walked through a patch of ground that was charcoal black in silence, each of us watching a listening amongst the distant screams and crackle of the flames for any sign of the others. "Ginny!" I cried, as she wandered forward a bit and I grabbed her arm to pull her back. It was just as well, because a wooden cart that was engulfed in flames flew over just where she had been a second ago and collapsed, blocking the path. If I hadn't pulled her back, she could have been killed.

"That was close." Ron stared at the burning cart and back at Ginny. "But...now we can't follow the path and everywhere else is blocked by the tents...what're we going to do?"

"Guys..." Ginny was looking, not at the beaten path, but at a winding narrow track that led to our left. "I don't think we need to. Can't you hear that?" we listened, and sure enough, the sound of laughter were audible. Dark, evil-sounding laughter. Then we heard a cry of fear and I obviously wasn't the only one who thought it familiar.

"Ginny..." Ron's voice was shaking "Was that..."

"Come on!" Ginny leapt off the ledge we were standing on and we ran down the track. Soon, another flaming tent came into view, and there were two people in front of it, neither of whom could see us. One of them was a Death Eater, and he approached the other person with that evil snigger we had heard, as if his victim was trapped. We couldn't see the other person's face clearly; it was too much in shadow, but the ginger hair and maroon jumper was unmistakable.

"It's one of the twins!" Ron murmured, fear evident in his voice. Backing away from the approaching Death Eater as much as he could in the small clearing, the twin raised his wand, shaking slightly, but before he could do anything, the Death Eater fired a spell at him. It struck the twin on the forehead and he dropped his wand before beginning to sway on the spot, as if he was a branch in the wind. The Death Eater chuckled madly and twitched his wand slightly towards himself. The twin stumbled forward as if pulled by an invisible rope, and as the light from the flaming tent fell on his face, we could see the curved letter on his jumper.

"George!" Ginny whimpered and I could feel my hands shaking. The Death Eater flicked his wand upwards and George was yanked into the air by that invisible rope that seemed to be controlling him. As the fire reared higher and more light spilled onto the twin , I gasped in horror because despite the fact he was being tossed around like a rag doll, George's face was completely blank and slack, his eyes half- closed and his mouth slightly open. Memories of the advanced books I had read and then later wished I hadn't flooded into my mind, and I knew exactly what was happening to him. But the others didn't.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron was horrified as he turned to me, expecting an answer.

"I-I don't know!" I lied. "But we have to do something!" I raised my wand and so did the other two, and we all yelled different spells that soared at the Death Eater, taking him by surprise. He dissaparated, which was obviously good, but George fell to the ground and lay there motionless.

"George!" Ginny ran to him "George, are you ok?" the twin rolled onto his back and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow..." he mumbled, then blinked up at us "Hey guys. Good to see you're alright. How did I get here? I was standing by the tree, wasn't I? "

"What?" Ron gaped at him "What do you mean?" George suddenly looked down at his sleeves.

"Where's my wand?" he exclaimed

"Here." I retrieved it for him as he got to his feet "You dropped it."

"I dropped it?" George repeated, confused. "Are you joking?"

"George..." Ginny's voice trailed off "Do you not remember what just happened?"

"What do you mean: what just happened?" George's eyes narrowed, but he seemed unnerved.

"The Death Eater cursed you, but that's not what's important." I butted in before the other two could speak "We need to find Harry. If these are You-Know-Who's men, it's him they'll be trying to kill."

"Where's Fred?" George asked "And Dad?"

"No idea." Ron said "We've got to find them too."

"Well, we would..." Ginny looked back at the flaming cart that had nearly hit her earlier "But we can't get past that."

"We can now." George reassured her as our group of four walked back to the beaten path and stood in front of the burning wood blocking our way. George simply raised his wand and, with a muttered spell, water expelled itself from the tip of his wand, dousing the flame and beating it back. "Problem solved." He graced us with his casual grin and we trekked forward, the path now twisting and turning. Ron suddenly picked up the pace and we hurried to keep up.

"What is it?" I asked, but soon I could hear it as well. Shouts. Yells. And the tell-tale blasts of spells. We broke into a run, the two boys pushing in front, and when we rounded the corner, Ginny was the first to cry,

"Dad!" but no-one but me heard her over the cries as Mr. Weasley duelled fiercely with not one, but two hooded Death Eaters. Without warning, one of the Death Eaters caused a box next to Mr. Weasley to explode, knocking the man off his feet and the Death Eaters advanced.

"George!" Ron yelled, but wasted no time in following him in a run at the men attacking their father, myself following with Ginny behind me. My jinxes and George's stunning spells both struck the Death Eaters, who stumbled round, only to be hit by Ron and Ginny's spells, and one collapsed. The other grabbed his arm before dissaparating, leaving us alone with Mr. Weasley, who got to his feet.

"Ron! George! Ginny! Hermione!" he gasped out each of our names and clambered over the wreckage to get to us. "Are you all alright?" when we nodded, he looked at George. "Where's Fred?"

"Don't know." George was looking around and I noticed the corner of his right eye was twitching slightly, as if he was fearful, or nervous.

"We can't find Harry either." Ron added. Mr. Weasley looked horrified.

"Oh Merlin's beard, that's bad." He pulled Ginny close to him in a protective manner. "For all we know, he could be their target!"

"What are they doing here?" I asked, frightened "Isn't-or wasn't there anything to keep them out?"

"Plenty." Mr. Weasley replied as we returned to our path, George going on ahead despite his younger brother's warnings not to. "That's why this is so bad." Mr. Weasley went on "The fact they managed to get in...this will cause chaos at the Ministry for weeks, I'm telling you."

Suddenly there were several loud crashes, a cry from a clearing nearby, and George yelled something I couldn't hear because at that moment, a Death Eater appeared in front of Ron. He stumbled back as I shot a spell at it, but it dissaparated before re-apparating behind me. Ron's spell whistled over my head and the Death Eater jumped to the side, barely dodging it. Then he clutched his arm and vanished in that smoke-in-the-air thing. I turned back to Ron.

"Thanks." I found myself saying.

"S'alright." He replied. Suddenly we heard George yell his twin's name and we ran to the clearing where the cry had come from. Sure enough, the dim firelight showed Fred trapped to the ground near a small, yet fast-flowing and too-wide-to-jump-across, river. He was obviously in pain.

"Help!" Fred called "My legs are trapped under this cart! I-I can't move!" George was the first by his side, but when we joined them, I could see immediately that the collapsed cart would be hard to move.

"Dad..." Ginny was looking at the river "How are we going to get past there?" Mr. Weasley looked at the river, then back down at his son and what he was trapped under.

"George, and Fred if you can reach your wand,...bridge." he commanded. This made no sense to me and I could see that neither Ron nor Ginny understood either. But the twins did and the three of them pointed their wands at the cart, Fred with some difficulty. He (Fred, that is) winced in pain as the cart rose into the air, but the three of them began to simultaneously swipe their wands in a twirling pattern and before we knew it, there was a sturdy bridge across the river. Ron, Ginny and I were amazed, but George had more important things to do.

"Fred, are you ok?" he asked.

"Surprisingly yes." Fred gingerly stretched his ankles, wincing slightly, but when his twin helped him up, he could stand with almost no problem. "We're missing Harry, I see." He observed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mr. Weasley looked relieved as he led the way across the newly-constructed bridge and our group continued down the track. The twins, ignoring their father's protests, went first, and before long, they were almost out of sight to me and Ron at the back. Then there were flashes and spells being shot, and we rushed forward to find Fred and George standing over one stunned Death Eater and the smell of smoke that told where another had gone. The twins high-fived eachother without even making eye contact, and George kicked the Death Eater in the head.

"That's for the burns." He said, grinning.

"Nicely done, boys." Mr. Weasley commented. "But please, we need to stay together!"

We continued forward when suddenly, a cauldron full of bubbling water came into view. As we rushed to it, Ron suddenly frowned.

"Fred, I've still got that Salamander blood you gave me. Could we use that for something?"

"Well..." we all turned to Mr. Weasley, who dug around in his pockets and drew out what I recognised as some exploding mushrooms. "I still have these..." he looked over at a wall of fire that was blocking our only way forward, the one we had already tried the spell George had used earlier, but to no avail. "If we only had some wartcap powder I think we could make a fire resistance potion, but..."

"Um, Dad?" George grinned and pulled something out of his pockets. "Look no further."

"Am I the only one who find the fact that you two just happen to carry stuff like that around with you slight disturbing...?" I asked, looking at Fred and George, who looked back at me like I was crazy.

"Hermione, they're Fred and George Weasley. No more explanation is necessary." Ginny laughed, which was a welcome sound in these circumstances.

"I guess." I agreed as Mr. Weasley took the ingredients and, one by one, dropped them into the cauldron along with some muttered spells and stirrings by magic. But soon, the cauldron was filled with a steamy red liquid that hissed and bubbled.

"Dad, how do we know if this has worked?" Ron asked, looking down incredulously at the potion.

"Well there's one way to find out, isn't there?" Fred conjured two glasses from no-where and handed one to George. They filled them with the potion, linked arms, and with the words,

"Bottoms up.", downed the bubbling potion in one gulp. They shuddered and coughed as the potion seemed to scorch their throats, but George soon said,

"That's like double firewhiskey!"

"And how would you know?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply

"No reason, dad, no reason!" George held up his hands, but the twins exchanged mischievous grins.

"Shall we test?" Fred gestured to the wall of fire behind him.

"Why not?" was George's response and I found myself holding my breath in worry. If this went wrong... but no, they walked straight through the fire and turned to grin back at us.

"What're you waiting for?" they called "We've got a Harry to find, you know!"

"Yes, because we never noticed The Boy who Lived was missing." I replied sarcastically as I also summoned some glasses, enough for the rest of us to take a drink of the potion. George was right, it scorched and burnt your throat, but it also sent a terrible heat coursing through your every vain. I shuddered, but then, with Ginny by my side and Ron and Mr. Weasley behind, I walked straight through the fire, feeling nothing but a slight tingling sensation. When we were all through, the twins gave us a round of applause, which I'm sure was sarcastic, and we all trekked forward again, quietly listening for any signs of, well, life. There seemed to be nothing but darkness all around us; darkness and the glowing ruins of tents, flags, and various little souveniers that had been trampled to the ground.

"Dad! Look!" Ron gasped, pointing into the distance "That's Harry, right there! I can see his glasses!"

"You may be right, Ron..." Mr. Weasley squinted at the person lying on the ground, surrounded by a ring of burnt looking trees. We walked slowly at first, then when a light source shone on his face, both Ginny and I cried out,

"Harry!" and rushed forward. The rest of the Weasleys gathered around just as Harry sat up.

"Harry, are you all right?" I asked anxiously

"We've been looking all over the place for you!" Ron exclaimed. Harry just looked wildly around, as if searching for someone.

"Heads up, we've got company!" Fred said sharply. Death Eaters surrounded us. Ginny screamed as the jet of red light aimed at her missed by a couple of centimetres. I jumped to my feet and retaliated, but the second I fired a single spell, they would just apparate somewhere else in our sort of circle. However, this was also their disadvantage, because wherever they apparated to, there was always another spell being shot. I stumbled back as one of their stunning spells missed my face by inches, only for it to hit George and for him to fall back. I heard Fred's cry of anger and I saw the Death Eater closest to him receive a jinx right in the masked face when suddenly, Ron cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground next to me.

"Ron!" I cried, then "Protego Maxima!". My shield was flung up at exactly the right moment and sent the Death Eater's spells rocketing back at them, taking them by surprise. Without warning, one of them suddenly pointed to something in the sky and yelled something, and as if following an order, all the Death Eaters shot into the air with their smoke, and we were alone.

We stayed where we were for a second, before Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at George and muttered,

"Rennervate", causing the twin to wake up while I turned my attention to Ron. Luckily, it wasn't a major injury, just an easily reversible jinx, but still, I was shaken.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley helped Harry to his feet "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Harry was still seemingly searching for someone or something in our surroundings "T-There was a man...I didn't see his face." Mr. Weasley looked into the sky, at the ghostly green emblem that had been left there, and said,

"We can't worry about that now. The Ministry will be scouring the while place as we speak." He turned to look at us "We need to go."

**The End**


End file.
